Season 3: Rebooted
The third season of Ninjago, subtitled Rebooted begun airing on January 29, 2014 and Concluded on November 26, 2014. Zane was the focus and mascot character. The Overlord served as the main antagonist. The Nindroids served as the seasons villainous faction. The season begins the Cursed Realm Trilogy (despite the cursed realm not appearing in this season, season 3 sets up season 4). Official Synopsis Victory in the Final Battle between the Golden Ninja and the Overlord has ushered in a new era of peace and begun a technological renaissance. NINJAGO City has been rebuilt into a futuristic wonder and is now completely interconnected. Welcome to New NINJAGO City. The ninja have found there is very little need for their heroics and have become teachers at Wu’s Academy. But peace is an illusion… Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar * General Cryptor - Richard Newman * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Pythor - Michael Dobson * The Overlord - Scott McNeil * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller G'uest Cast' * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Misako - Kathleen Barr Episodes Sets * 70720 Hover Hunter * 70721 Kai Fighter * 70722 OverBorg Attack * 70723 Thunder Raider * 70724 NinjaCopter * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon * 70726 Destructoid * 70727 X-1 Ninja Charger * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City Trivia * It is the first and only season so far to contain 8 episodes. * It is the first and only season to have 9 sets based around it. * Original Season 2 was meant to conclude Ninjago but due to popularity rises, season 3 was confirmed. * It is the first season to have Dareth and Misako as Guest cast since their debut's. ** it is most likely because Dareth and Misako only appear in 3 episodes out of the 8. * It is the first season to kill off a major character * It is the third shortest Ninjago season yet, surpassing Season 0: Pilot and Season 10: March of the Oni. * The Overlord is this seasons main antagonist making it his second season. Focus Characters * Zane is the focus character of this season. Certain aspects of Zane are explored this season such as his power source, his connection with fellow droid P.I.X.A.L and what makes Zane special. His focus episodes include, Episode 27, Episode 29 and Episodes 33 - 34. * P.I.X.A.L is a major character behind Zane this season, her relationship with Zane and her need to connect with him is focused on. Her focus episodes are episode 27 and 29. * Cyrus Borg although not focused on in an episode, Cyrus Borg plays a big role this season especially in episodes 27, 30, 31 and 34 where he assist and guides the Ninja. * Kai plays a main role this season behind Zane and P.I.X.A.L, his cocky personality and hatred of technology are explored. His focus Episodes include, Episode 31 and Episode 32 * Lloyd also plays a main role this season, his power is what The Overlord requires to be set free until Lloyd gives it away. Lloyd's relationship with his father is developed in this season. His focus episodes include, Episode 28 and Episode 30. * Sensei Garmadon plays a big role this season. His relationship with his son is developed. He is focused on in Episode 28 alongside Lloyd. * Jay like in the previous season plays a minor role, his rivalry with Cole is developed in Episode 28 but he Is not the focus. * Cole, like Jay plays a minor role in this season, his rivalry with Jay and developing feelings for Nya are explored throughout the season but only in certain scenes. * Nya plays a very subtle role this season, she struggles to pick between who she loves more, Jay or Cole. * Wu plays a minor hero role this season then he does in previous seasons, he has no focus episodes, however he does turn evil. * Dareth makes a cameo in Episode 28 and later appears in Episode 30 taking care of Wu's students. He is last seen at Zane's funeral * Misako is briefly seen in Episode 28 and then again in Episode 33. She is last seen at Zane's funeral in Episode 34. Antagonists * The Overlord serves as the seasons main Antagonist * Pythor serves as the seasons secondary antagonist succeeding Cryptor. * General Cryptor serves as the season tritagonist being succeeded as the secondary antagonist. * Wu serves as the season quadragonist whilst evil. * The Nindroid Army serve as the seasons villainous faction